


S.H.A.R.D

by GirlsDontCry



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsDontCry/pseuds/GirlsDontCry
Summary: With the defeat of Naraku in the Feudal Era, things in the future changed. In the 21st century demons, witches, and priest are known. Humans live, work, and have relation with them. There is a governing body for human, and ones for demons and humans with supernatural traits. The agency of S.H.A.R.D (Sacred Human Allies Regional Defense) was formed, it is the new policing force. Sesshomaru runs the Japanese office. Inuyasha and Kagome are mated and work under Sesshomaru. Shippo mated with Rin also works at S.H.A.R.D. A new evil is brewing and it just needs one last piece. The piece is a young woman. This woman has the key to the future, and Sesshomaru get caught trying to protect a woman who is his mate. What will happen? Who will win? Will things continue to change? You’ll have to read and find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Playlist

The Sound of Silence – Disturbed

_Sesshomaru POV_

I walk throw the thong of people on the side walk towards my office. My long sliver hair blowing behind me in the wind. Many girls stop and stare at me as I passed, demon and human alike. I continued to walk with confident strides not even acknowledging the people around me. I was in a well-tailored black suit with a white button up and a dark purple tie that match my markings.

I have gotten use to all the smells and sounds of humanity. Sometimes I wished that all this progress didn’t happen. The world was much simpler without cellphones, cars, television, and video games. Granted I greatly appreciate pluming and the advance in weaponry. I was quite fawned of my guns, even though I still carries my sword on my hip where ever I go. You could always run out of bullets.

I enter the Japan regional S.H.A.R.D office. I let out a slight snort at the name. It was quite ironic if you asked me. I walked passed all the people in the lobby, walks passed the receptionist, a wolf demoness, who was trying to flag him down. Went to the elevators and pushed the up button. The elevator arrived, he steps in and pushed the 11th floor. The highest floor where his office was.

It was very demanding running the S.H.A.R.D. office. They were constantly working to catch criminals, human and demon alike. A new string of crimes has recently been going on. All they know about the suspect was that he was a demon, a strong one. Kagome almost couldn’t sense his aura at the last crime scene. He would still smell the blood and urine of the victims, because it filled the room. There were about ten young females, all human. They were tortured, and shredded. They were waiting for the DNA to come back, because they couldn’t identify them by fingerprints, dental, and facial recognition systems. Rin was doing autopsy on the two victims that were most intact. I still didn’t understand how my over sensitive and sweet charge could have ended up in that occupation. He would have to send Shippo down to assist, to make sure that she will have support. She would have trouble with this one.

When the elevator doors finally open, he immediately went to his office. Once in he let out a sigh. Only hear would he find silence. His office was completely sound proof. He walks over to his desk, it was covered with different case files and a laptop and a phone. He checks for voice messages and his email. There is an email from Kagome stating she and Inuyasha were had found a lead about the only survivor of the mass deaths. Inuyasha and I could catch a scent of a female who was not amongst the victims. Kagome used her miko powers to follow the spiritual trail she left.

MY door slammed open, Inuyasha stand in to door way panting. I leveled a glare at him and was about to give him a tongue lashing when he said, “We got her.”

**Author's Note**

**I have gotten comments of grammar and spelling so I went through all chapter using grammar and spell check on word. I hope this helps. If there is still issues let me know thank you. I will updating all the chapters with the new spell check version.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Playlist

Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence

 

I stood up and followed Inuyasha. We head to the elevators and Inuyasha pushed for the third floor. “We have Rin looking at her. She had some serious injuries.” He stated and I just nodded.

Once they reach the third floor we head to Rin’s office. Her office was bright yellow and has painting of flowers all around. Once we enter, we saw a young woman with multiple bleeding wounds in corner, fighting Rin, Shippo, and Kagome trying to prevent them from coming closer. As soon as I smelled the young woman’s blood, I immediately knew she was my mate.

“Stop.” I said with a powerful voice. Everyone turned to me, even the woman. “Leave us”

“We need to attend to her wounds.” Said Kagome in protest. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her along as everyone was filing out.

You could hear him mutter, “We need to leave, that his mate.”

Once everyone was out and the door closed I took at closer look at my mate. She was small, 5’3” at most. Her skin was pale and cover in wounds that her shallow, deep, long, short. I walk towards her and grab her hand and pull her to me. I walk us to the blue couch that Rin had in her office.

I push her down onto the couch. She wasn’t fighting me, she just looked at me with wide forest green eyes. I crouch down by the couch and looked her over from head to toe. She had long lavender colored hair, her face round and completely feminine. The top lip was thin, while the bottom was lush and kissable.  She had a long neck. I lean towards her and let my tongue out to lick her neck where I would eventually leave my mark. I felt her shiver and moan. I pulled back and tried to keep my inner demon in check.

She was wear a long dark blues dress that was turned red from the slices and cuts that cover her. Her full breast heavy as she tries to catch her breath. I look her in the eye, “I must heal you.”

She just blinks and gives a shaky nodded. I take that as acknowledgement. I gently use my claws to strip her of the remainders of her dress. Some of it was sticking to her wounds. I carefully remove those piece, while she lets out a pained gasped.

I looked back up her face to see that she no longer had any color. I pick her up and sat down on the couch with her on my lap. With her clothes gone I can she all her injuries. The most lethal was the one on her right arm that went from her wrist to her elbow. I lace my finger with her and bring her wrist to my mouth. I have my other hand on her back to steady her. Once her wrist was close enough I lick the wound from top to bottom.  I felt her jerk and I pulled her into my chest. Her head was in the crock of my neck, I could feel her take a deep breath, taking in my scent. I had to fight not to mate with her here and now. I return my attention to the wound and give it another lick. Her blood was rich and smooth, better than any sake I have had in my life time.

After the third lick, the wound stop bleeding. Her breath was evened out so I know she was a sleep. I continue to lick the wound closed. Once it was closed I move on to the others covering her body. It took two hours to heal the wounds, most of them were completely gone, there were only two that would scar. The one that was wrist to elbow and one that was on her left breast. The scar was in the caress of her breast. She continued to sleep through the whole process. I took off my suit jacket and wrapped her in it. It seems to engulf her entirely. I lifted her into my arms and head out of Rin’s office.

As I leave I notice Rin and Shippo leaning against the wall outside the office. They stood up straight when they saw me. Rin steps in front of Shippo but does not move towards me. I have taught her well, she knows not to get to close to a male demon who just found his mate. My instincts are on over drive, demanding I mate with the girl in my arms immediately. I hold back because I know her body is not healthy enough to survive a mating, especially a dog demon mating.

“How is she?” Rin ask looking at the girl in my arms.

“She is healed, but she is both mentally and physically exhausted.” I state heading to the elevator.

“We have a car out front, ready to take us to your home.” Shippo states walking behind me, to show he is no threat.

I just nod and get into the elevator. We all get in and wait to make it to the lobby. Once the doors open we step out. I notice that it is completely empty. I shift my eyes to look at Rin as I head to the front door where the car was waiting. “We cleared everyone out. We don’t want someone to accidently challenge you.” She said.

As soon we got outside I felt the girl in my arms start to shake and whimper. I look down at her as I get into the car. Shippo gets into the driver seat and Rin in the passenger.  As we sit in the back, I pull her closer and let out a purr. She calms down instantly. The car is in motion heading out of the city. About ten minutes later we reach my house.

I get out and head towards my home. It was a two-story house with simple furniture and design. I open the front door and head to the master bedroom.  Pushing the door open with my shoulder, I enter. I lay her down on my huge bed. It seems like it would sallow her whole. Once she on the bed I head to my closet and pull out a night shirt. It was a silk navy blue shirt. I walk back to her and slowly and carefully unwarp her from my jacket. When she was bared I gently slide the shirt onto her. The shirt was huge on her, I lift her once again and put her under my crimson covers.

Now I know she is safe, I leave the room. I head to the living room where Rin is passing out tea to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha was sitting on the black leather love seat while Shippo and Rin had the matching couch. I continue to stand, “Report”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but started talking “We found her about twenty miles away from the building where the girls were murder.” He takes a sip of his tea.

“The place where we found her had powerful magic protecting it. It took a while for us to get past it. Be once we did, Inuyasha smell blood.” Kagome continues where Inuyasha left off. “It looked like she was living there, when we found her she was passed out. She had this in her hands.” She pulls out a necklace with a large amethysts crystal on it. I reach for the necklace, so I could examine it. “No..” she tried to say before I touched it. I glare at her, “Inuyasha tried to pick it up but it burned him.”

I reach for the necklace again but this time I go for the chain. Once I have it I examine to stone. There was scripture on it but I wasn’t familiar with it. “I ran it though a language database but it is not from a known recorded language.” Kagome stated.

I nod my head and I put the necklace in my pant pocket. “AHHHHH.” Could be heard and I went straight to my room. Open the door to see my woman sitting up with tears running down her face, ripping at the shirt I put on her. I immediately got onto the bed and grab both of her hand into one of mine. I could sense everyone at my door way, I turn around to glare. Rin took this to mean that she should shut the door. They were all still at the door. I turn back to my mate and look at her. Her eyes were wide and unseeing, still leaking tears. I take my hands away from her hand and place them on her face. Immediately she seemed to focus on me.

I let out a slight purr and say, “What is your name?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Playlist

Hero - Enrique Iglesias

 

Her eyes flutter for a minute. She clears her throat, “Samantha.” It was barely above a whisper. She looks down and start to trace unseen pattern on the bed.

I slowly move to sit in the center of the bed. Our legs where next to each other, her warmth against my cold. I catch her hand and still it. “Tell me what occurred.” She started shaking and the tears renewed. I pull her into my lap facing me. Grasping her chin, I make her look at me. At first, she struggled but I continued to hold firm. Once I had her attention, “You are safe. Memories cannot harm you unless you allow them to.”

She took a deep breath, leaned forward to hide her face in the crock of my neck. I simples started running my claws through her hair, and waited. “I was walking home from meeting with a friend of mine. Suddenly, the world seemed to go dark. When I awoke, I was in a room with ten other girls. All ages, the youngest was 5.” She let out a sob and brought her body flush with mine. Letting out a purr, I just listen. “Then this monster walked into the room. He picked girls at random. He would take one and in front of all us he would rape and torture them. A couple of the girls tried to fight but he had other with him. They simple stop their protest and made them get a front row seat.”

“Do you know his name?” I whisper in her ear, I continue run my claws though her wavy lavender hair. My other hand was on her hip, rubbing soothing circles.

I felt her take a deep breath to steady herself, “Abaddon” she says his name with fear. She trembles but continues on, “While they were doing this he was asking questions. ‘Where is the gate?’ he asked this over and over. Finally, I was the only one left. He started toward me, I tried to run but his followers grabbed me. They throw me to the ground. He pulled out at knife, he started slice and cutting. I grabbed my…” She stopped and pulled back. She looked around wildly and her hand went to her neck. “my necklace.”

I could feel her overwhelming fear, she tried to get off the bed but I just pulled her back into me. “I need it, let me go.” She screamed on the top of her lungs fighting me full force. Attempting to scratch my face.

Flipping us, I have her under me and pined to the bed. Her chest heaved against mine, her full breast flattening against my sold chest. The desperation in her eyes, and the smell of her arousal filled the room. The control I had on my inner demon snapped. She gasps, I knew what she was seeing, my marking bleeding red as well as my eyes. Latching onto her lips and entre her mouth without waiting for consent.

For a moment, she was frozen but soon her lids slid to half mass and her lips fought back. Tongue, teeth, bites, sucking on the tender flesh of each other mouths. There was nothing human in the way we were kissing. It was just animal instincts. In this moment that what we were, wild animals trying to devour each other. Her arms were wounded around my back, her nails tearing my shirt. My hands on her hips holding them still as I grind into her. I smell of her blood, that quickly bring me back in control.

I push myself up to loom over her. Running my eyes over her trying to find the source of the blood. When I reached her hips, I notice dots of blood, four in a row. I look down at my hands to see my claws colored red. Hands held my face, I turn to look down at her. She said nothing just looks at me.

I sat up, she just lay on the bed looking up at me. I reached into my pant pocket and remove the necklace. As soon as the necklace came into her sight, she used her arms to push herself into a sitting position. I unclasp the chain and lean forward. Careful of my still bloody claws I put the chain around her neck. Pulling back, I see that the crystal sits right above her breast. Samantha looks at the necklace running her fingers over the stone.

“What does it say?”  I say this as she grabs my hands. She brings them to her mouth, one finger at a time, she licks her blood off my claws.

“The gate is just the key, and the key is just the gate.” She says this looking me in the eye.

 

**Author’s Note**

  **Abaddon:** In Judeo-Christian traditions, Abaddon is known both as a “place of destruction” and a personified entity of destruction, though in most writings, it is primarily the former. Abaddon in the Old Testament The name Abaddon is derived from its Hebrew root, meaning ‘to destroy.’

I have gotten question on my name choices. I pick names that I feel relate to the characters that live in my head. Samantha means listener. I feel that is appropriate name for her. Abaddon as the villain’s names suits him. If you don’t agree, that okay.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I took a moment to ponder her words. “What is the gate?”

She seems to have a battle with herself. Her bottom lips got caught between her lips as she debated with herself. I lean forward and I take her abused lower lip into my mouth and sooth it by running my tongue across it. For a couple of minutes, our tongue caress each, the two-wet muscle running across each other. We both enjoying the feel and taste of each other.

Pulling back, I look at her flush face, her eyes were close and her lips slightly open and wet. I run my thumb across her bottom lip and I ask again, “What is the gate?”

She looks up at me, “I can show you.” I just nodded and watch her get up. She pulls the sleeves of my night shirt down and looks towards the door. “Can we go outside?” She looks at me.

I nodded and get up and open the door for her. As I open it, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo fall to the floor.  Rin is giggling at their antics. I feel Samantha grab onto my arm and squeezing it out of fear.

I let out a menacing growl and kicked Inuyasha. Lifting Samantha into my arms, I walk on Inuyasha and head to the backyard. “Oy, you bastard.” Inuyasha growl standing up. Ignoring him I open the door and set Samantha on the ground.

My yard was well kept. Rin had planted lilies, and ponies a few years ago, I follow the pathway to the gazebo the had a swing hanging from the ceiling.  I sit on the swing and watch Samantha stand in the middle of the flowers in just my night shirt. Somehow it seems like she isn’t part of this world.

Rin, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha have made it outside and were staying close to the house. Smart. Samantha looked behind at them. Rin gives a reassuring smile and says, “We are just here to help you and Lord Sesshomaru, we will not hurt you.”

Samantha bites her lips and looks to me. I give a nod. “You can show us.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Samantha raise her arms to shoulder level and splayed her fingers out wide. For a minute, nothing happens, then slowly wind start to whine itself around her. The wind picking up leaves and flower petals whirl around Samantha as her body starts to change. Her body start to crystalize and become almost transparent.

“What?” Kagome said putting her hand to her mouth. I keep complete focus on Samantha.

As she crystalized different colored lines appeared come off her body. These lines were like rainbows in both color and not knowing where they end. Her body started to lift off the ground and her hair floated around her. It was still the soft lavender color, the only thing that didn’t change.

As I study her I could see faint images that look so familiar but so new. These images showed a war being fought, a child being born, a young gay couple being married, a father raping his daughter. Images of war, peace, love, hate, compassion, and violence flicker across her body. All these images seem to be connected somehow.

The sudden smell of blood caught my attention. Blood was fallen from her ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. I stood up, Inuyasha and Shippo stood at attention. Samantha continue to rise, as her blood continue to spill. “We have to get her down.” Rin said with urgency.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I jump to grab onto her, but the wind pushed me away. As I land back on the ground, Kagome releases her pink priestess energy. A pink orb surrounds Samantha, Kagome feels relieved and tries to bring her down. Slowly she focuses on the orb and brings Samantha down. Once she reaches the ground Samantha returns to her human form and falls forward.

Faster than you can blink, I am in front of her and holding her up. She has stop bleeding and was unconscious again. Her body was complete void of any heat.

Warping her up into my arms run into my room and into the master bath. Stepping into the shower stall and turn the heat nob all the way to the right. The power spray of boiling hot water run over us. I sit on the floor holding Samantha to my chest. Wiping her hair away from her face. I watched as her blood slowly get washed down the drain.

Foots step that could only belong to Rin approach the bathroom door. She enters the bathroom and kneels outside the shower door. She looks at Samantha sadly, “Once she has warmed up, dry her off and lay her down in the bed. Kagome and I need to attend to her.”

“Hn” is all I say as I look down at my fragile mate. Rin leaves as softly as she entered. I just sat there, letting the hot water run over us. After 30 minutes under the shower spray, I stand up with Samantha securely in my arm and turn off the shower. Stepping out of the stall I undress her and myself. Once the close were gone I use my demon energy to dry us off.

I enter the bed room and lay her on the bed once again. I grab my silk forest green sleep pants and grab the matching top for Samantha. I gentle slip her arm through the sleeves and bottom it up.

I felt Rin and Kagome’s aura outside the door, “Enter”

Slowly Rin open the door and Kagome and her walk towards the bed.  I walk across the room to lean against the wall. I fought against my inner demon, to allow them to attend to my mate. My instincts were screaming at me to kill those who dare touch what is mine.

Rolling the shoulders, trying to release some of the tension.  I watch as Kagome place her right hand on Samantha’s forehead and the left over her heart. Her hands glowed a soft pink as she searched for damage. Rin gently touched and looked at Samantha, looking for any sign of injury.

Rin finished her examination, looked up at me and said, “I see no sign of injury or why she was bleeding.”

“I know why.” Kagome said with all her attention on Samantha, “It seem like using her ability took its toll. She has brain bleeds. I am working on repairing them but she going to need rest and not to do that again, _never_ again.”

Kagome slowly removed her hands and sagged against the bed. Rin walk towards and had her lean on her as they walked out of the room. Inuyasha was waiting at the door for Kagome. He took her and look at his brother, “I am going to take her home. We will come back tomorrow.”

With them gone Rin leaned against the door frame and said, “Shippo and I will use one of the guest room. Get us if you need. I think everyone need some rest with all that has happened today. Even you must feel a little tried.” I continue watch Samantha. Rin sigh and closes the door as she leaves.

Watching Samantha’s chest rise and fall with each breath, gave me some reassurances she was safe. Rolling my shoulders one more time, I walk to the bed to lay down. Pulling the covers up, I grab Samantha and pull her to my chest.  Taking a deep breath, smelling her, I close my eyes and try to get some rest.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I slept for a couple of hours, when I wake it is 2:00 am. I look down at my sleeping mate. She has regained her color, she lay with her back to my chest, her hands under her head. I slowly sit up, trying not to wake her, and walk to the bathroom to take care of my needs.

When I renter the room, Samantha is sitting against the headboard looking at me. We just stare at each other for what felt like hours. She looks away first, her hair covers her face as she looks at the ground. Walking over to her, I pull her hand to make her stand on the bed. This made her slightly taller than me.

Raising my hands to cup her face, using my claws to comb through her hair. She leans into my hands and lets out a sigh of pleasure. She leans down for a kiss and I comply. At first are lips just ghost over each other, teasing each other. It doesn’t move pass this, this kiss was about comfort. Comfort we find in each other.

Pulling back, I look up at her face. Her face was heavenly beautiful but showed her exhaustion. I gentle cup her face and kiss her again. This time letting my instincts take over. She is just are fierce, are tongues caress each other, while are teeth bite at each other lips.

She runs her hands up my side until she reaches my neck. Leaning more into me she runs her hand down my back using her nails, trying to leave her mark. Take it a step further by trial kisses down her neck to the junction that meets her shoulder. I lick and nip at the pale skin there, cause the sweetest sounds to escape from her lips. She has entwined her finger into my hair and give slight yanks with ever sound she makes.

I feel my inner demon start to take over, I let it. I bite hard into the neck as my fangs elongate. I rear back to get one last look. Samantha hair is fluffed up and her lips are swollen. She pants heavily and reclaims my lips. I growl and through her onto the bed.

Letting out a startled gasp, Samantha lands with her back on the bed and legs spread. Taking the sight of her long pale legs bent and spread out. The bottom of the button up had been bunched upped. I could see the patch of dark hair that covered her treasure. Smelling and seeing her arousal was the last straw.

I climb over her like the animal I am. Expecting her to be scared I considered her eyes. I know what she must see. Red jagged marking and eyes, long fangs, and movements of an animal. But instead of being scared it is as if she welcomes me, all of me, the animal in me.

She raises her arms and opens them wide, welcoming me home.

**Author's Note**

**I hate to tell those who follow this series and like but my health has been declining recently and due to this I have little time or energy to write so I don't knew when the next update will be so I apologize.**


End file.
